


Statistic

by AbbyWolf (Gemmi999)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Kink Meme, Male Domestic Abuse, male versus female double standards, nothing actually happens, worry about domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/AbbyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No.” His voice is firm and doesn’t waver, he stares at Erica without blinking. “There is no chance that I’d ever date Derek. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [TeenWolf Kink Meme](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/7250.html?thread=6552146#t6552146) prompt. Short. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

“No.” His voice is firm and doesn’t waver, he stares at Erica without blinking. “There is no chance that I’d ever date Derek. He’s all yours.” He has to bite his tongue to avoid saying anything more, but the second he gets her alone, he’s going to spill. Because she shouldn’t date Derek either. Nobody should date Derek until Derek wakes the fuck up and deals with everything that’s happened to him, which will probably be a quarter past never, so yeah, Derek was in for a few more lonely years.

“But you flirt _all_ the time,” Erica says. Her voice is sickeningly sweet, playful, teasing and it makes Stiles feel sick to his stomach.

“And the two of you would be hot as sin together,” Lydia chimes in. “I’d totally pay to watch.” Stiles stomach is tense now, twisting and cramping and he doesn't even want to think about what Lydia's saying because he knows he'll get hard and, well, he doesn't fucking want that.

Instead, he fronts, he acts. He snorts and says: “I don’t perform for money, and even if I did, there’s no chance that the two of us would get together.” He makes his voice sound forceful, because he can do that, project his voice. It's all about diaphragm control, which he ~~totally~~ somewhat understands because of watching way too many videos on YouTube months earlier after falling into a wiki-hole.

“But why?” Lydia whines. Her voice is high pitched and Stiles just wants to cover his ears because he doesn't want to hear whatever it is she's going to say, but he can't so instead he forces himself to actually sit on his hands as she says: “Because if it’s about him having a dick, well, I thought you were more enlightened than that.” And that hurts, because he is more enlightened, he's fucking the king of enlightenment and if this was Danny they were talking about, then--

His stomach is still tied in knots, so he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Counts to ten in German, because the harsh sounds seem to settle parts of his brain. He'd learned that years earlier, from one of the specialists his dad had dragged him too after the whole ADHD thing came up. Before the adderall. Then he counts to ten in English because he wants to appear calm, in control. He wants to fucking making them listen to him without it turning into a huge deal and just--fuck it.

“It’s about the fact that I already have bruises covering my arms because of our ‘friendly’ flirting last week; It’s about how he tells me to shut up on a regular basis and doesn’t listen to anything I say. He’s hot as sin, I’m not fucking blind.” Stiles takes a second to collect his thoughts, let what he's saying settle. He presses his eyes closed for a second before opening them and gives himself permission to look at Erica and Lydia.

“You’re saying, what--he insults you and it’s enough to make you not want to date him?” Erica shakes her head. “I thought you were more manly than that, to let a little rough housing get in the way.” Stiles wants to laugh at that, about the idea of manlyness and gender, but fuck if Erica would understand. She knows enough to know how to manipulate, and he normally likes that about her, likes her take-no-shit attitude but right now that's the last thing he needs.

So he stands up and starts walking towards the door. He has to get out of here because if he sticks around he’s liable to say something that actually hurts their feelings and that’s pretty much the last thing he wants to do. They're his friends, his pack, and this is something that's been deeply ingrained in him. He remembers cases his dad brought home when he was younger, remembers hearing about the women's shelter that was being built in Beacon Hills and how his dad supported it, he remembers hearing so many different things because his dad is the fucking sheriff and reality has always intruded on their home life. Even before.

Once he reaches the door he pauses. “If I was a girl, you wouldn’t say that,” he finally says. “You’d congratulate me for not putting myself into a harmful situation." His hand reaches out and he just wants to leave this entire conversation behind him but-- "I don't want to be a statistic. I mean, I'm already fucking probably going to be, because I can't keep getting lucky. I know this, okay, but--I don't want to be a statistic if I can help it."

“Stiles--”

“No,” Stiles turns around and faces both of the girls that had spent the past hour teasing him. “Look." He stops, runs a hand over his head and sighs. "I’m saying that I’ve had more bruises hanging out with Derek than I ever expected, and if I dated him--it’d probably be worse. So I’m not doing it. We’re friends, great friends, and that’s all. End. Of. Story.”

Lydia’s face turns white during Stiles speech. She looks ready to jump up off the bed and comfort him which is the last thing he wants. Erica just rolled her eyes and yeah, for her, maybe it wasn’t a big deal because she had werewolf healing. But still. He doesn’t want to be a statistic, doesn’t want to have even more to lie to his dad about. He wants to keep being friends and keep helping Scott and if he has the occasional wet dream about Derek, well--he knows how to do laundry. Not that big a deal.

“Guys--” Stiles shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Just--don’t say anything to him, okay? Just let it go?”

Lydia looks like she wants to argue but doesn’t, just nods resignedly and offers him a tiny half smile in support. Erica’s still rolling her eyes but whatever, Stiles doesn’t have to deal with her shit, not right now at least. “I’ll catch you two later?” Lydia nods and Stiles lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Then opens the door and walks out. He'll deal with the fallout tomorrow.

And he knows there's going to be fallout. He wasn't born yesterday.


End file.
